


It Started with Locked Eyes-Part II

by EroWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bit of facial, Christmas Fluff, Encouragement, F/M, Family time, First Time, Kisame is MASSIVE, Many Orgasms, Multi, NSFW, Nipple Teasing, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Smut, Threesome, lots of fingering, small praises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroWriter/pseuds/EroWriter
Summary: It was nearing the holidays and Aya wants to get ready for not only Christmas, but what winter was about to bring. Along the way feelings of suspicion grew as she runs into some encounters, making her question her two love interests which takes a downfall. Confused of her feelings and trust, she then spends time with her family to help her not have a sour Christmas. Little did she know things do progress between the three of them, but will things remain the same or will tension takes its place to shatter everything apart?Please do not repost my works©Original characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a couple of months later as the weather started to become colder and colder. Winter was indeed approaching. It started to become more cloudy as well. Not a single cloud was in the sky, nor not a hint of blue. The birds outside were becoming a minimum of two or three around. As they were preparing for an early winter, I as well needed to. I made sure my plants and other herbs were taken inside to prevent any damage from the freezing temps. There are some flowers I would like to plant that do survive the winter. They were indeed beautiful when my mother planted some at our house years ago. I do miss the snow, that’s for sure. Aside from getting sick from the rain, I dressed properly and played in the snow almost everyday. Making snow angels, as well as eating the fluffy texture. It lasted for 2-3 months, so you can imagine many were grown tired of it, while there were others who thought it was a good excuse to not go to work. Of course, soon as the warm temps came around those fun times were over, but I was one of those kids who actually missed school. Pretty crazy, I know. Well a woman has to get her education sooner than later, right?

So anyways, I dressed myself into some warm clothing. I placed on a long kimono which had a couple of layers of fabric with a long sweater that matches pretty well with it. Some white knee socks and sandals with my money pouch. I really didn’t need to do much with my hair since it was already so short, so I just styled my bangs a bit and began to head out. I was met with a cool breeze that only stung my face as I opened my door. Thankfully I was well-dressed, otherwise I would really end up sick. The walk was fast-paced. I needed to do some shopping ASAP before all the goods were taken. I have plenty of soup ingredients and perishable items to last throughout the winter, so I didn’t need to buy anything else food related. I sure do need to invest in some new laundry baskets and candles, so just in case, I brought my wagon along with me.

As I continued my walk, within a blink of an eye I felt a hard fast force bump into me, knocking me off my feet onto my back. I thought for sure I was gonna get knocked out due to the shooting pain, but tended to fade away as I rolled off the rocky pile. Have I fallen enough as it is? I said to myself. “Oh my, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going!!” Opening my eyes I saw this strange person with an orange mask flailing about, panicking as he ran over to help me up. “A-are you okay?!” “Y..yes, really I’m fine...I think I can get up..” Using my hands I pushed myself up, brushing away any dirt that was left from the fall. “I-I didn’t mean to run into you. I was with my partners one minute and suddenly I lost track of them. Aaah, they’re gonna be so mad at me!! What am I gonna do?!” I stood there watching him flailing around in panic. Just who was this strange character? And what was with the mask? As I looked at him closely something did caught my attention: the black cloak with red clouds printed on them. They were the same design as Kisame and Itachi’s! There was no doubt they may be working together. Perhaps this person may know where they are? As I was about to ask, another pair showed up with the same clothing. Only this time one had red hair and the other with blonde hair with some tied up in a high ponytail. “ _Tch_ , Tobi, how many times do I have to tell you to not wander off on your own? I swear you can be a child sometimes!” “It’s no surprise that he would. It’s Tobi after all..” The redhead speaks, having a blank but relaxed expression on his face. The other one, however, had much of an irritated expression that even to me, makes me uneasy. “I’m sorry, but you two just left me behind as I was trying to catch up!” “Oh please, don’t give us that crap. You just tend to-'' The blonde guy stopped talking when he noticed me standing a few inches behind, witnessing everything that was happening. Even the redhead was also staring at me, which was now starting to make me feel anxious. Just who were these guys? Even their presence alone makes me want to run away, but I know for sure it won’t be easy to escape now. 

“Ah, sorry miss, are we in your way?” I blinked out from my trance as he was now speaking to me, in a much calmer tone may I add. “Oh, not really...I was on my way somewhere until I was bumped into by this guy. But it’s okay, really!” “ _Sighs_ , yeah we apologize about that. Seems he has a habit of bumping into all sorts of things, including people.” Hearing the masked man whine a little, I spoke up to ease the tension. “I..I see, but it’s no worries. Honestly, it happens. I tend to be clumsy and bump into things at times myself.” Letting out a giggle, the blonde guy showed a small smirk as he stepped a bit closer to me. To my surprise I was a bit taller than him, and when I say a bit, I would say two...maybe three inches taller. “Say...this may be out of line, but...are you from around here?” “Um..yes, I am. Is there a reason why you ask?” I asked with a bit of unease. Suddenly a loud smack echoed in the area we were standing in. The redhead tends to hit the other guy hard on the back of his head. I could already tell that had to hurt. “You idiot, what kind of question was that? Even to a woman that’s disrespectful.” “H-hey, you didn’t have to hit me that hard, Sasori! And I wasn’t being disrespectful! I was just curious due to her pigments! I...never seen them before. _Geez!_ ” Rubbing the back of his head, his face was flushed with a deep shade of red, glancing over at me. _Oh_ , so that’s what it was. He was just curious. “No, it’s alright. I get that question quite a lot, so it doesn’t bother me if someone wants to know.” The redhead stared at me for an intense moment then looked away. “If that’s how you feel, then I guess it’s alright. Anyways, we should get going. Our leader is expecting us pretty soon.” 

The masked man turned to me, shaking hands with me as they set to depart. “It was very nice to meet you! And again, sorry for running into you like that earlier...Tobi is always messing up..” You couldn’t help but to pat lightly on his head as he “stares” up at you from bowing, giving him a comfort smile. “I already told you, I’m okay. Perhaps try not to run around corners and watch where you’re heading to. Never know who might be around the corner, right~?” “Hehe, yeah I suppose you’re right~Oh! That reminds me, why don’t you join us? Our leader is still looking for strong skilled shinobi who can help us with our-” Tobi was interrupted with a hard slap on his head now, this time from the blonde guy. “Owww, Deidara what was that for?” “You idiot, don’t ask her such things! Especially when she’s a villager!” He yelled but in a bit of a whispering tone. There were some other things mentioned but I couldn’t make out what they were. _“Leader? Shinobi?”_ I said to myself. 

The blonde hair guy, named Deidara I believe, apologized for the straightforward question his partner was about to ask me. I brushed it off, for now, saying that it was alright. Before they departed he told me hopefully one day we’ll meet again, to get to know more about me, and stated I was a “work of art”. Understanding his meaning I felt my face heated up, which I assume it was obvious to him since he showed a big smile on his face. It was the first time I was called such a phrase, so I didn’t really know how to respond to it except for saying a “thank you”. He waved a farewell as he dragged his tall masked partner along by the neck and resumed their traveling. Hearing the whining faded away I couldn’t help but smile. The three were indeed an odd but unique bunch. 

As I was about to go my own way, I couldn’t help but to notice the redhead guy glancing back at me. He gave me a small smile and turned back with the pair he was with. 

* “That woman was indeed an unique one. I have never seen such pigments in my life.” “Of course you haven’t, Deidara. Then too, rare beauty is what makes a person become even more admirable.” Sasori said with a small smirk. Tobi then speaks up in a cheerful voice. “Do you think she would be a good addition to our group? Her chakra signature was massive, so she must be strong! She was also so kind and sweet to me! Gasps, I wonder if she has a crush on me...” Both Deidara and Sasori looked at each other, bursting out laughing in unison. “H-hey, what’s so funny? I was being serious! You guys are so mean!!” 

I was finally finished with my shopping for today. I’ve bought some woven laundry baskets and the candles I remembered to buy, and some extra blankets. I hurried on back to my cabin as the cool breeze started to pick up. As I arrived I opened the door and took in as much as the items I could and started the fireplace. It was almost as if the temps dropped a few degrees when I came back from shopping. 

Once things were all put away, I dressed into something more comfortable and warm and wrapped myself in my new blankets. The warmth of the fireplace kicked in really fast, so I wasn’t as cold as I was earlier. I let my hot chocolate cool down a little before I drank the soothing liquid. When I sat back and closed my eyes, the first images that came to mind were the three guys I met today. If I could remember correctly their names were….Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi. I do remember Kisame mentioning there were other people he and Itachi were working with, so it may not have been a surprise to see them dressed the same, but seeing these guys all of a sudden makes me a bit cautious now. It has been months since I’ve seen Itachi and Kisame, so...maybe they were taking new routes...or maybe they were founded out about visiting here? 

No way...that couldn’t be a reason. They’re just busy with work...but I couldn’t help to worry. 

I reached over to my notebook to rip out half a sheet of paper and started writing out a message. I wasn’t about to over worry over something that shouldn’t be worried about, but I just wanted to make sure if things were okay on their end, and find out exactly who were the guys I saw today. 

_Hello Itachi and Kisame. I hope you two are doing alright. It’s been quite a long time since I’ve sent messages due to myself preparing for the cold weather, but other than that it’s understandable that you guys are busy with work, so you guys can message me whenever you can. Also...earlier today I met some travelers along the way as I was continuing to walk towards the village for shopping. Three of them seemed to have the same cloaks as the two of you. Perhaps they were some of your work buddies? Wasn’t entirely sure, but just wanted to let you guys know. Nothing bad happened or anything, it was just a quick passby. Anyways, I hope to receive a reply back whenever you guys have the time. Please take care~_

Once I was finished, I put on my robe to step outside, signaling a messenger bird who was somewhat nearby. “Send this to Itachi and Kisame for me. Thanks, sweetie~” I tied the message with the red string that was looped around it’s left leg as he flew away. 

Few minutes later a message was delivered as I heard a few pecks on the door. As expected it was a letter written from Itachi this time. It was more than I thought it would be, but...even every word he wrote had me a bit concerned. 

_Hello Aya. I hope you are doing okay as well. Yes, work has really pushed some time away from visiting you and changed our routes. Our apologies for not writing nor visiting you like we used to. Concerning the matter of what happened, you stated you saw three other people with similar cloaks as ours. They do work with us. If may I ask, did any of them ask you other questions regarding anything personal? Like where you were from or anything related to that sort of matter?_

I stood in place, wondering why Itachi would ask me such questions. I suppose he wanted to make sure I didn’t tell them anything since they were strangers. I wrote back saying I didn’t tell them anything regarding myself nor village I came from. There was something else I wanted to ask him about. 

_Also, the three of them had very strange chakra. Especially the one with the mask. He asked me if I wanted to join them; mentioning something about ‘leader’ and ‘shinobi’. There were also other things mentioned, but I couldn’t understand them from the blonde guy. I believe his name was Deidara. But he dismissed the conversation and all three of them resumed their traveling. I was wondering why they were looking for skilled shinobi. Was there a reason why I was asked to join?_

After sending my last message, it took quite a while for a reply. Perhaps I was becoming a bit paranoid, but I just couldn’t shake off the feeling of something was going on. As far as I know, Itachi and Kisame have been traveling around this area for quite a while since the last time I first met them, and now I met these other guys out of nowhere. Come to think of it, I haven’t seen many travelers around here except the ones I’ve seen recently. And the fact the masked man, Tobi, asked me if I wanted to join if I were a “skilled shinobi” made me think if they were shinobi as well?  
Another message arrived while I was sipping on my reheated hot chocolate I forgot earlier. This time the writing was from Kisame...but what was written was odd. 

_Hello Aya, this is Kisame writing to you this time. We’re sorry for having you to worry about the situation.This may sound a bit harsh, but the next time you see them around the trail area, we advise you not to speak with them anymore. As of now it’s...complicated to explain. I wish I could tell you more, but it’s against our leader’s rules to not inform a villager we don’t know about our work. It’s not like we don’t trust you or anything, there’s just some things that should be left unsaid. Just be careful and be vigilant with your surroundings._

My heart pounded at the words that were on the small sheet of paper. Why were they so overprotective of me? I remember they told me a while back that their work was “private”, but up to this point, I never knew how serious this was. Was their work so important they’re afraid that...something was going to happen to me? Or because of what might happen to them if word gets out about them seeing me with them? Enclosing our message exchange, I wrote one last thing before settling in with my thoughts. For sure it may take longer this time for them to send back a reply...but minutes have turned into hours until evening started to arise…

No message was sent back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Aya, perhaps some family time will help you ease your mind until things settle down.😔

I managed to sleep throughout the night. Sure the fireplace and thick comforters helped a lot, but there was definitely a chill in the air. In more ways than one. As I woke up the first thing that came to mind was the messages I thought of before falling asleep last night. Even then I didn’t fully sleep as I was still waiting for a reply from Itachi or Kisame. Maybe I was indeed asking questions that may have crossed a line, but it felt like I was already involved in something that may have put myself in a situation I never asked for. I blame no one, and it’s understandable if they don’t want me to be involved, but do they not have enough trust to at least tell me? I mean, what do they expect I might do? Run away? Tell my family that I’m in danger? So many thoughts and so little answers…

To keep my mind distracted, I got up doing my stretches and headed towards the kitchen to fix something hot to drink and eat. I tasted for some oatmeal and fruit, so I fixed just that with some lemon tea. While the kettle was heating up, I lit up the fireplace again that burned out overnight and did a quick wash-up. I’ll take a more relaxing bath once the cabin is fully heated up. Once the water was hot enough I fixed my oatmeal with some fruit and sat in silence, skimming through a novel I never finished reading. Even though I was reading through the words my mind wasn’t into the story at all. Don’t get me wrong, romance novels are pretty interesting when there’s a good story narrative, but oddly as it sounds I wasn’t really into it. I wanted to distract myself from yesterday, but no matter how hard I tried it didn’t work. I knew there were some things that should be kept out of reach, but it only made me worry even more if there was something secretive behind the scenes they never want to tell me. There was no reason for me to keep asking them. They’ll either stop responding, coming over to visit, or even...no...I can’t think that way. I _shouldn’t_ think that way. They were kind people who developed feelings for me, as I did with them. It was a bit unexpected on my part, no lie. I didn’t know we would go far with only kissing. Which to me is a good start. The fact it was indeed my first kiss, still makes me special. I didn’t want those moments to fade away. I wanted to cherish them. I wonder sometimes if they feel the same way.

Wiping some tears away, I bookmarked the page I stopped on and closed the book, setting it aside. I leaned back resting my head on a pillow, just closing my eyes for a little. I was thinking too that the holidays were coming soon, so maybe sooner or later I’ll have to get ready to visit my family. I haven’t seen them in...God, for like months on end. It wouldn’t be right to spend Christmas here and not see them. Even if they all understood my reasoning for leaving, I didn’t want to feel like I abandoned them entirely, you know? Since it was only the third week of December, I had a bit of time to prepare, so there was no need to rush as of now. 

I folded up the blankets and such and stacked them on top of each other to make the room look a bit decent, and started on my other chores. The cleaning, washing...the usual works. While I was washing the dishes I heard faint tapping at the front window. I peered around the corner to see who it was, but didn’t see anyone. Was it a messenger bird? Could it be from Kisame or Itachi? I walked over to the front door and picked up a folded piece of paper, to my bit of disappointment it wasn’t from either one of them, but I was a bit surprised on who it was from.

My grandparents. I felt my eyes start to burn with tears as I read the letter. 

_Hello Aya, it’s been such a long time since we’ve spoken with you. We hope you are doing well since you are living alone, we are a bit concerned on how your well-being is there. But, we know you are a grown young lady who knows how independence works, so we know for sure you are fine. We also wanted to know if you’ll be coming home soon to visit us during the holidays. Even if it’s just for Christmas Eve and Day, as long as you’re here we’ll be very happy. Your father has been ranting for days and days about when you’ll be coming to visit, and wondering what to get you. With only him doing so it’s a madhouse here. But anyways, please let us know when you receive this letter. We’ll be here waiting for your response. Love you and please take care._

I stood there sobbing, holding the letter to my chest. This was indeed a surprise. I was very happy to get something from them. Haha, and yet I can actually see my dad going crazy by now. He’s the type that always does gift-giving at the last minute due to not figuring out what to exactly get. I guess the fact I don’t ask for much makes it all the more hard on him. Poor guy.   
I wrote out a reply, saying I’ll be coming over a day before Christmas. Two and a half days should be a good maximum. I would also need to do some shopping myself. I was thinking of some warm clothing, cards, and perhaps something yummy to bring over. Well...I guess I should start on it right away, then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (contains NSFW involving fantasies and fingers)🤏

Since it was still early in the day it wasn’t as freezing, but there was still a chill in the air. I did my quick shopping on what I needed, including buying some ingredients for the desserts. I decided to make some apple and blueberry pies. I wasn’t the best one in the family to make desserts, but they were good enough for everyone to enjoy. I made the pie crust, prepared the apple and blueberry mixture to place them in the pie crusts. While they were baking I started writing in the cards special letters for each person and prepared to start wrapping up their gifts. For my mom I bought her a necklace, earrings, and winter clothing set of a scarf, gloves, and a hat. Along with the rest they’ll also receive the same set, but will have different colors and patterns. Once the wrapping was completed I checked on the pies. So far they were looking pretty good. I found some pie boxes that will come in handy. Thankfully there were some left. 

I placed the gifts into the christmas bags and put them into the storage closet. “Well, that’s finally done~” I said to myself. As I was about to sit down and finally catch up on some reading, the messenger bird came back with my grandparent’s letter. There wasn’t much they wrote out except for many “I love you’s” from mom and dad as well. I smiled as I placed the letter into the top drawer. Few minutes later the pies were almost done. The whole cabin was smelling like a bakery. I just love the smell of baked fruits. I bet Kisame and Itachi would probably enjoy it if they were nearby…

The pies were finally finished baking. I let them sit for a few hours until I could wrap them and box them up. Of course, I had to make one for myself. To my judgement the pie crust turned out perfectly and the rest had a creamy texture. So delicious~

*The sun was starting to set, despite it being an overcast. In a couple of days it was going to snow, so traveling needed to be hurried in order to not be stuck in a snowstorm. Itachi and Kisame were far away from where Aya lives. There were times Kisame stopped at his tracks, thinking whether he should visit her or to keep going. The past few days have been hard on them. Emotionally, that is. They knew as soon as they visit her, she would either want to know what’s going on, or continue with the usual: talk about random things and have a good laugh. They didn’t want to be away from her. They knew deep down they wanted to tell her they were part of an organization to take down certain jinchuriki, for their leader’s intentions. They knew anyone who stood in their way, they would not hesitate to act. Even Kisame, who himself thinks he’s a monster, wouldn’t want to ruin the relationship between him and Aya. If things turn out the way he wishes for, maybe he would fall for her quicker than Itachi. She accepted him for who he is. She didn’t see him as a scary and horrified person. She was indeed such a jewel to him. He desperately wanted to pull her into his arms and just hold her for as long as he could...but he couldn’t now.   
Itachi felt the same way. He wants to know more about Aya. How she would react, him telling her his feelings for him. He seems to know too that she doesn’t mind him and Kisame being into her at the same time. He thinks it would be childish fighting over a woman when both can actually have shared time with her, but how long can they hold back until one of them snaps? To run to her before they become forgotten. For sure, they promised once this mission was completed, they _will_ go and visit her. 

Some time passed as I stretched out in the bathtub, enjoying the hot steamy water on a cold evening. I knew I couldn’t stay here too long, since I would either fall asleep or my legs would start going numb, so I got up to rinse and dry myself off. I then put some cocoa butter lotion on my damp skin and placed on a thick gown and robe. Earlier I had a sudden urge to touch myself again. It’s been quite a while since I’ve done so when I first thought of Kisame. It was an odd feeling that swelled up at the pit of my stomach and down to my clit….and it was still there. I laid down on the futon and placed a pillow underneath my hips. I didn’t know why I had this urge to touch myself. Maybe because of the bit of stress lately I needed some kind of good release. At least before I got back into the village.   
I slipped two of my fingers between my damped lips, slowly running them up and down and adding some pressure onto my swollen clit. It was more sensitive than it was before. I didn’t even think of bringing a towel to put under me so I won’t mess up the fabric of my gown, but at this moment I didn’t even care. What came to mind was what I thought of before. When Kisame was behind me touching my breasts while Itachi was tasting my wetness, holding onto my thighs with his strong hands. Those red eyes were piercing right through me, as if he was reading every thought into my mind and watching every movement my body was making. His wet muscle was deep inside me, feeling the urge to release, but he immediately stopped as soon as I started to tear up. _“I...Itachi, please don’t stop..!”_ I said in a hushed tone.

My fingers felt like they were moving on their own due to them speeding up, making my clit develop a strong tingling feeling that was building up. I then saw within my imagination that Itachi was now taking off his loose sweats, revealing his hard leaking cock that was pressed and rubbing against my stomach. I felt the heat radiating from it, making me leak even more. As soon as he was about to enter, my orgasm shattered away the illusion, as the shockwave of pleasure made my body shake uncontrollably. _"Yes....yes! Ahh!"_ I rubbed my clit just a bit more, feeling my bodily juices flowing onto my fingers, right down into my entrance. 

I panted in short breaths as I tasted the salty tears running down my face. This was much _more_ intense than I expected. I laid there motionless for a couple of minutes before getting up. I looked down between my legs, and as I guessed, my gown was soaked. I let out a heavy sigh and took it off, throwing it into the laundry basket. I guess I’ll have to wash it out tomorrow, I thought to myself. I slowly got up since my legs were feeling like jelly now, and did a quick wash-up between my legs. Aside from sweating, I didn’t like leaving myself all soaked after a good release. It felt so uncomfortable. To me, at least. I then put on a fresh new gown and panties, heading onto bed. Surprisingly the pillow I was sitting on didn’t show any sign of wet spots, so I used it to rest my head on, letting sleep take over me


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like family gatherings after many months apart.

Christmas was just a few days away. I made sure everything I needed to take with me was packed and ready to go. I made sure the pies were securely wrapped tightly and didn’t tip over in the boxes. I thought it would be a good idea to wrap them with wrapping paper to keep in the warmth inside. The presents were already set and done, so I didn’t need to do anything else. I made sure to send a message to my parents to let them know some time today I would be on my way. Of course, what I meant was to come over a bit early before the snow comes through, but I just wanted to surprise them. Didn’t want to tell them too much information. Once I had everything ready, I brought the bags outside and placed them into the wagon. Thankfully the walking trails weren’t too bumpy, so I didn’t worry much about the wagon tipping over. I had on my long winter coat with a full-length kimono that was a basic green and red, with light eyeshadow and lipstick. I figured something simple would be perfect for the occasion.   
Doing my final check I was about to be on my way, but then I remembered there was something I needed to do. I placed two red envelopes into the mailbox that was right near the front door and sent out a message to Itachi and Kisame. Even if they were busy from work, the least I could do was leave something for them whenever they have the time to stop by. I wouldn’t expect an immediate reply, so I went along my way into the village of Konoha. 

The areas weren’t as packed as I thought. There were some crowds here and there doing their last Christmas shopping, but other than that it wasn’t as crowded as I thought it would be. There wasn’t anything else I needed to buy so I went on ahead to my parent’s house. Our home wasn’t as big as you may expect, but it’s average. We do have a large garden behind ours, since me and my mom were into gardening. We have the upstairs and downstairs with a small storage basement. Mainly for perishable foods and drinks. It was a bit of a walk since our home wasn’t within the center of the village like everyone else’s, but it was worth the long walk. I immediately spotted some poinsettias around the front yard and windows. I smirked to myself. “I guess mom finally found some in stock, huh?” They were quite rare to find around here. The seeds I mean, since they’re mostly bought out before my mom can land her hands on some.   
I finally arrived at the front door, shaking my legs a little since they did become a bit sore. Just shows I was only used to short walks to the village that was near my cabin, but never used to long walks such as this. But hey, the excitement of coming here kept me going, so there were no complaints about that. 

I ranged the doorbell a couple of times to get anyone’s attention, just in case they weren’t close to the front room. Pretty soon I heard some footsteps approaching, and then I heard “who is it~”. “It’s me~” I said in a sing-song voice. The door slid open and suddenly I felt tight arms squeezing me to death until they loosen up for me to breathe a little. Yep, there was no doubt about it. That was my mom alright.

“Oh my _goddess_...it’s so wonderful seeing you again. After all these months I thought you weren’t going to come..!” It’s been a long time since I’ve heard my mother cry so intensely. “Hehe, of course I would come here. It is my original home, after all..” I squeezed her back as well, eyes stinging from the tears that were flooding down my now warm cheeks. We stood there, enjoying the warmth of the hugs that gave us, until we heard other voices coming near the doorway. 

“Look how our grandchild has grown! Ahh, such a beautiful woman you turned out indeed!” My grandmother planted kisses on my forehead. _Sheesh_ , did I really change much? It has been many months since I left the village. “Come on, now! I didn’t change _that_ much. Unless I didn’t notice at all…” “Haha! Well I’m sure you’ll understand what I meant. Now come on in and get yourself comfortable. We whipped up some coffee and hot cocoa in the kitchen if you would like some.” “Oh, that’ll be perfect!” I took off my zori sandals, placing them at the front door before coming in, and slipped into some warm slippers. Inside was so festive. The scents of apple cinnamon candles and holiday decor. The tree was already up as expected, and presents were nearly piled up. I brought the bags with theirs and placed them where there was a bit of space, and took out the boxes of pies and placed them down onto the living room table. They felt a bit warm, so that was good. I walked around a little to take in the homey atmosphere, then went into the kitchen where mugs of hot drinks were waiting to be taken. I took a mug of some hot coffee for now and headed back into the living room, taking a couple of sips before sinking down into the sofa.

“Aaah, so comfy!!” I said loudly. Unfortunately it caught someone’s attention from upstairs. Dad came around the corner, wondering what I was yelling about. “You said something, hun?” “Oh, I was saying how comfy the sofa was. Felt much better than laying on a futon, to be honest..” He then came downstairs with widened eyes. “On a futon? You didn’t buy one of those folded mattresses?” Scratching the back of my head, I shrugged a little with a nervous laugh. “Well, I wanted to invest into one, but my cabin is a bit small for a large one. They only had that size at the village I go to for shopping. I would’ve come here to look for one, but...you know…” 

His face softened a little with a bit of sadness. “Aww, that’s alright. Just wanted to make sure you didn’t have some sort of a sore back every day.” “Well, not really. I bought plenty of comforters, blankets, and pillows. So you can say that’s most of my back support.” “I see, well as long as you’re okay with it, so am I. And speaking of which, we’re setting up your bed as we speak. So in the meantime, just...make yourself at home, okay?” I gave him a big smile before sipping my hazelnut coffee. “Of course!” 

Once the others were done upstairs, they all came down chittering and chattering about. I decided to reheat the pies just a little so I could fix them some while they were busy. “Oooh, something smells good! Is that pie I smell?” My grandpa said, almost running down the rest of the stairs….until he _almost_ slipped. “Dammit, would you be careful?” Grandma said angrily. “Aya just arrived here, and now you’re asking for her to perform medic jutsu on you!” They were always the odd pair in the family. Grandpa always caused trouble while grandmother was always the one putting him in line. It’s no doubt they were perfect for each other. I wondered how it would be if I was that way with Kisame...or Itachi for that matter? Ranting on about the little things they mess up on. Hahaha. Wait, why did they come to mind all of a sudden? I can’t deal with those thoughts now! 

They all sat down, talking about how things were going with me and living alone. Of course there were some worries and concerns, but I kept telling them that I was okay. Even some mentions of the snowstorm we were supposed to get later on this week were brought up. I told them I was fully prepared on what’s to come. I was just glad I added in a fireplace when I started building the cabin. It also added a homey feeling like the one I’m in now. I also told them I made some friends along the way, but I didn’t go deep into detail, but I did promise my mom I would like to talk to her about it when we have some mother-daughter time. 

So throughout the rest of the day we just relaxed at the time being, passing the time by watching movies that were on tv until Christmas Eve arrived. I felt fully awake due to the mugs of coffee I drinked down, so of course I had to get up many times to go to the restroom. Later on I decided to take a hot relaxing bath while dinner was being prepared. Mom set up some candles while I was soaking. This was indeed LIFE.   
Minutes have passed until I realized I was soaking longer than I needed to, but I just didn’t feel like getting up. That, and there was something else lingering within my mind. I had a feeling and thoughts I couldn’t describe. Even though I was here with my family, there was no doubt I felt happy...but at the same time, a feeling of sadness that was lingering, started to overtake the happy feelings I had. Why though? I haven’t seen them in months, so I shouldn’t feel this way. But then something else came to mind that was the reasoning for me feeling so empty. 

Itachi and Kisame weren’t here. Did I really miss them that much, that the reason why I came out here was to use it as an excuse to avoid them? No...it couldn’t be the truth. Great, now I’m getting a headache. 

After dressing myself into a gown and one of my mom’s robes, I went downstairs to look for her. As yummy the food was smelling, I didn’t really have an appetite at the time being. If I was going to stay here a few days, the least I could do was act happy and try to have a good time. “Hey mom, are you busy?” I said, peeping into the kitchen. The whole table was set with many meats and vegetables, while the drinks were being prepared with dad’s help. “Not at all, sweetie. Just adding some finishing touches to this last dish. What’s up?” She noticed the look on my face, relating to what we agreed about earlier. She said a silent “oh” before telling dad that she’ll be back in a few minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother's wise words are always absolute. ❤
> 
> (A bit of angst)

We both stepped out on the back balcony, which was peaceful with some Christmas music blaring far away. A light cool breeze flew by as it filled the silence in the air between us. “So...where would you like to start on about your friends?” My mom asked, catching my attention. To be honest I didn’t even know where to start. She knew I was at the age I should have some male friends, but I wonder if she would be surprised if I actually went on with it. But the “friends” part kinda made me snort a little. We me and the guys really at the friendship stage? I mean we can still be friends, but at the same time it felt much more than that. “Well...I guess to get it off my chest...there is...a couple of male friends I’ve made along the way…” I tried getting the right words out, but ended up hesitating, feeling my face heat up by thinking about the situation. “WHAAT?? Really? Aww, my sweet Aya really did grow up!” Squealing with delight, she clings her arms around me as I tried pushing her away. “Mom, seriously! Now you’re saying I’ve ‘grown up’? I was already at that level for years!” She giggled as she loosened her arms from me. “I know I know, I was just teasing you~ But seriously, you met some guys? What are their names? Are they short or tall? Muscular or slim? Gimme the details!” As expected, when it comes to me getting involved in friendships with a guy, she starts acting like those gossiping girls in high school. Now I _really_ wanted to go back home!

As the night went on, so did the conversation. I told her about how I first met them and such, and how I almost got caught by one of them as I was “spying” on them, but out of caution, of course. She laughed the entire time, and so did I. It was embarrassing moments, but they were funny ones to look back at. Of course I told her I received kisses from each of them, so she assumed that was a love that was starting to develop right then and there….and to be honest it was. I never knew I would actually have feelings for two guys. Maybe stronger feelings maybe for one of them, but I wanted all three of us to have some sort of balance. Both were unique in their own ways. I can see why they’re so used to being around each other. “So how’s it going now? Have they stopped by since then?” “Well…” I said, sounding unsure. I didn’t tell her yet about the other encounters I’ve run into, nor what I think what was going on with their “work”. I didn’t want my mom to have the impression that maybe there is something bad or wrong going on, and didn’t want me to get involved. Either way, I think it would come to that point she may bring that up. “I’ve had suspicions these past few days. Even up to when I came here, I thought I was going to have..at least one relaxed day without thinking about it, but it just ended up getting worse. My thoughts, I mean.” 

She looked at me with a bit of concern, rubbing my back gently as I leaned my head on her shoulder. “See..thing is I think something is going on. Despite other things that happened during their absence, I feel like...something bad is about to happen. Maybe it’s because there’s so many different feelings I’m developing, it’s no surprise I might feel this way. Even so...I messaged them about it, but they told me it was complicated to say about the matter. Then next thing I knew I never received anything back from them. So...I’ve wondered whether I said something that kept them silent, or maybe it wasn’t necessary to even answer me back. Up until now I just felt so confused on even how I should feel right now…” Not even realizing, tears started running down my face again. No matter how serious and strong I’ve been, I guess there were some parts of me that haven't changed at all.

“Aww honey, come here..” She pulled me into a hug as I wrapped my arms around her tightly. My thoughts felt so clouded and scattered. Here I am messing up such a good thing me, Itachi, and Kisame had going. _Maybe I don’t deserve them at all…_

“Hey now, don’t ever say that.” Huh? Did mom hear my thoughts? “Haha, sure did~” I looked up to her, seeing that bright smile on her face. It was no surprise she was always hearing my thoughts. “To be honest, I kinda knew since you came here there was something else on your mind, but I didn’t want to keep flooding your mind with questions. Do you really think I don’t know you by now?” Okay, now I felt guilty. I was always the one who would hide things from her since I was little, just so I wouldn’t let her worry about me too much. But...that was part of being a parent. Of course worrying was included in the whole deal. It’s normal, I suppose, but not to a level she herself would go crazy over things I never discuss with her about.  
“And besides, these things happen all the time. Whether you’re in love or not. I’m sure when things tend to settle down on their end, they’ll tell you what you need to know. Of course, I can’t tell you how it’s going to go, but you just need to have more confidence and faith in yourself more that there will be a good outcome.” I nodded in agreement. Perhaps she was right. The fact I’ve been overthinking things, proves I haven’t been gaining any confidence into thinking things will turn out alright if I just wait for them. Then she added “building trust doesn’t happen in weeks, you know.” Which I knew now what she meant. I was still new to them, as they were to me. To keep pushing the whole “I trust myself to not tell” on them wouldn’t work as I wanted to. They still have a lot they need to know about me before telling me things that may put themselves at risk. No matter how much love is developing between us. But just like love, trust doesn’t happen overnight either. “You’re right, mom...I’m sorry..” “Hey now, no need to apologize! Like I said, things like this happen. It’s all the more reason to wait and see what the results will be. Even if things don’t work out in the future, you can’t say you didn’t try. Right~?” 

Sitting up to wipe my tears away, I nodded with a small smile. “Yeah, you’re right. I feel a lot better now, since I have someone to talk to..” “Well I’m glad that you feel that way. Now, let’s go back inside. It’s starting to freeze out here.” As soon as I was getting up, I felt something land on my nose. Rain? No…”Mom, look!” She turned around, looking up at the sky. Small white flakes started as a couple, now as more than five flakes. “Oh my! So it’s starting!” She called dad and the others to come upstairs as we watched the snowflakes start coming down more and more. It wasn’t long until the ground was starting to be covered in the beautiful pure white. 

I was starting to nod away on the sofa as the hot cocoa and good food was taking an effect on me. Grandpa woke me up, telling me I should go to bed and rest. Which I needed after the long walk. I kissed him goodnight and grandmother as well, who she was already asleep. Mom and dad were in bed when I peeped into their bedroom. I assume they had a long day as well, aside from preparing for my arrival. I went to my bedroom and immediately fell into a slumber. I glanced over at the window, seeing the snow falling heavily on the tree tops. Speaking of which, I do hope Kisame and Itachi were okay with traveling today. I meant to send a message to them, but for sure I’ll remind myself to do so tomorrow. Sweet dreams, wherever you two may be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believe, and things will work out. ❤

It was finally Christmas Eve! I woke up around 7:30 in the morning to see how the conditions were outside. There was indeed a lot of snow everywhere. Even if the streetlights were on, the pure white lit up the whole neighborhood as if the sun was already out. This sure does bring back memories of my childhood. I guess the least I can do is eat the snow later on today, but the warmth here feels amazing. Maybe I’ll refrain myself from going outside. I went downstairs quietly and fixed some hot cocoa. The kettle seemed to be already heated up with water. I guess either dad or grandpa came down for some morning coffee. I poured in the steamy water and went back upstairs, preparing to write out a message. I wasn’t sure if Itachi's messenger bird was nearby, but I did make a sing-song whistle so it would recognize me in case if I needed a letter to be delivered. I cracked open the window and started whistling. I tried a couple of times but there was no sign of the little fellow. “Perhaps it wasn’t nearby”, I said to myself. All of a sudden I heard a couple of chirps nearby. And there he was with the red string tied around his leg. He gave a couple of headbutts on my cheek before flying away with the message. I guess he really missed me a lot as well, huh?

Few minutes later he returned. I felt better as things progressed between us three. I apologize if it seemed like I was putting pressure on them as if I was making them tell me what was going on. They wrote how I shouldn’t be sorry, and that I had the right to know. They both promised me that as soon as I returned back to the cabin they'll tell me some things, but everything else was meant to be protective. I agreed and sent back the reply. Aside from that, they were doing alright, thank God. Even though the heavy snow slowed down their routes they managed to get back and forth safely. They also have some days off a day after Christmas, letting their other partners take over during that time. I held in my excitement since everyone else was still asleep, but either way I was so happy! 

Later on in the morning, I decided to stay on up and fix some breakfast for everyone. I scrambled some eggs, pancakes, heated up some blueberry jam that my grandmother made, and some toast. I took my plate and headed into the living room, preparing to eat. While dressing my pancakes I heard some water running upstairs. I guess they must’ve heard me. Grandmother came downstairs first, greeting me with a good morning. “Did you sleep well, hun?” “Oh yes!” I said, trying to cover my mouth. Noticing some pancakes fell onto my lap. She chuckled. “ Much better than the futon. Either that or that relaxing bath I had last night.” “Perhaps it was that. I’m glad you had some proper rest. And something smells good! What did you make?” I took a sip of coffee and went into the kitchen with her. “Well, I made some pancakes, heated up your blueberry jam, eggs, and some toast for an alternative if you don’t want any pancakes.” She hummed in amusement as she poured her own cup of coffee. “You made this place into a restaurant, you know that? Haha!” “Well, I can’t say I’m the best cook, but I _try_ at least..” Grandmother smiled as she fixed her plate, as I walked back into the living room finishing mine. 

Pretty soon everyone else was up eating their breakfast. Dad planned on doing some shoveling. At least around the front yard and walkways, while mom and the rest of us help with laundry and other cleaning. Thankfully the electricity hasn’t gone out, as of yet, but we do have a generator just in case anything happens. While sorting out the shirts and dresses, I realized tomorrow is my last day here. Time sure does fly by, but I was starting to feel a bit saddened by the idea of going back. Well I wasn’t quite sure if I would be able to, due to the conditions. I’m sure I’ll find a way. 

“Alright, I think that’s all the loads for today. I taste for some of that pie from yesterday. Let’s eat some.” Mom suggested. We all agreed and headed down the stairs. I pulled mom aside, wanting to tell her something. “Hey, what’s up?” “Well, I just wanted to say..thank you..for the talk we had last night. I really appreciate it..” She smiled down at me, giving me a hug. “I’m glad I could help, Aya.” “Yes, and also I sent a message to them, asking how they were.. It took some while for it to be sent back here, but they did say they’ll talk things over once I return.” “Really? That’s great! See, I knew something can be worked out.” I started to blush as I fiddled with my fingers. “Yes, you sure did. But...since tomorrow’s my last day, I’m wondering how I could walk back. I mean…” My mom gasped a bit, wondering the same thing. I don’t mind walking back. During the day it is a bit “warmer” than it is at night. And my mom does have extra snow boots I can borrow until the next time I can return them, but the snow was the main issue. “Well, we do have plenty of time to think about it, but I think mom has a jutsu in mind that could help.” 

It was within an hour or two when dad came back in, looking exhausted as ever from shoveling away so much snow. Mom made him a fresh mug of coffee while he changed into something warm and dry. “Haah! Feels like I’m back at work all over again!” Mom came back in to hand him his coffee. “Well, consider it good exercise. You’ll need the energy once you go back to work, anyways. Hahaha!” I snickered while he looked at the both of us. “Okay okay, laugh all you want, but it’ll be worth it once I get that raise.” I looked at him in shock. He mentioned that he was going to get a raise for as long as I can remember, but he still never saw a change in his pay. “You still haven’t gotten any word regarding your pay raise?” “ _Tsk_ , nothing. And they keep telling me ‘check in next week or so’. Well, here’s another week or so, still nothing. I swear, if they don’t make a change I’m taking legal action.” It was normal for him to feel angry. I would also feel that way. “But don’t worry, I won’t do anything that would COST my job. Once the snow settles down I’ll make some calls. I doubt anyone would be available at this time..” 

I never knew they’re still going through all of this while I was gone. There wasn’t anything mentioned about financial problems in the messages I received from them. I guess they didn’t want me to worry, but even so…

Later on I decided to step out for a bit. The wind was completely still so I wasn’t too cold. It looked like a winter wonderland with the Christmas decorations all around the neighborhood. I would like to make snow angels, but then I would end up wetting my coat. With my gloved hand I picked up a handful of snow, tasting just a little. Of course there wasn’t much of a….specific taste, but it was so nostalgic to be able to eat some again.   
The day turns dark as time passes for Christmas day to arrive. I sent a couple more messages to Kisame and Itachi, who were renting a room for the night. I wrote to them, saying I wish they were here so we could build a snowman. At first I thought they weren’t really into those fun things, but they consider it a good idea we can do once I return. Just like how I felt seeing my parents again, I'm sure I'll feel just the same once I see them again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many kisses and misses, but many blessings ahead. ❤

It was midnight as we gathered around, saying our prayers to welcome Christmas Day and opening gifts. I was really happy with the gifts I received. Holiday cookies, some handmade gowns from grandmother, a gardening set from mom and day, and some other winter clothing from grandpa. Of course there were some useful surprises in the cards they gave me, and I really needed it. After doing so much shopping the past few months I was running low on money, but thankfully there were prices that were affordable. And there was no way I could ask Kisame or Itachi for any money. I just wasn’t the kind of person to ask for anything. On the other hand, everyone else really loved the presents I had for them. I told them it wasn’t really much, but they told me it was the thought that counts. Plus dad told me he needed new gloves and a hat. Mom bought him a set but lost it. 

I really had a wonderful time the rest of the morning. We sat around eating the rest of the pies and other desserts until one of us was knocked out. I stayed up a little longer with mom while the others went into bed. She asked me how I was and how she was going to miss me when I return to my cabin. I felt sad, of course, but I promised her as soon as I return I’ll write to them everyday. I stretched myself onto the sofa, laying my head on my mom’s lap, as she started running her fingers through my hair. I didn’t feel like heading into bed as of yet, just wanted to enjoy the time I do have here with her. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

As the sun was shining brightly through the thin curtains I turned on my other side, stretching my arms. The setting I was in was a bit different. It felt more comfortable and more roomier. I slowly opened my eyes, realizing I was in my bedroom. _Did I sleepwalk here?_ I thought. No wait...I was laying on the couch with my mom. She must have carried me here. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up, heading to the bathroom. My hair was a mess this time, but I didn’t care at the moment. I’ll style it up once I’m finished with washing up first. After I took a hot shower this time, I did my facial, threw on my gown and went to make some breakfast. I was for sure going to be the one to do so, but this time it was grandmother who was making the goods this time. “Why good morning! Or should I say ‘good afternoon’”. Wait….afternoon...how long was I asleep?! I thought it would still be early! I looked at the clock hanging over the doorway, and it was past noon. Almost two o’clock. “Wow...I didn’t know I would be asleep _that_ long.” “I would say that’s the effect of the holidays. I was certain you would stay up longer than you did, due to the coffee you drink up.” Last thing I can remember from last night...this morning rather...I drank at least 4 cups. Which...wasn’t good on my part since I’m not used to coffee that much. Consequences on the bladder especially. 

When I finished my breakfast and drank some iced water this time, I asked my grandmother if she could teach me a jutsu for later on. She explained “for this type of weather that involves snow that can turn to liquid, a Boil Release technique would be useful. Not to mention…” She kneels down to touch the ground surface. “it isn’t at negative freezing temps, so there wouldn’t be anything left in your path that would refreeze. Well….until it turns night time.” “That’s understandable.” I said. She gets up on her feet, guiding me over to a small area where we can practice. Once we concentrate on the direction we want to aim towards, we both yell the command at the same time: **“Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique!!”** With one light blow from our mouths, the straight line of mist was enough to reach all the way down to the end of the first corner I turned to when I arrived in the neighborhood. It was amazing that a small amount could reach so far. I felt a bit of a tingle through my body when the chakra was released. It was an indescribable feeling. “And that’s how you do it. However, I wouldn’t use too much of it all at once. Since it’s a bit of a long distance, I wouldn’t use it until you reached that length to where it stops.” “Okay, got it.” ‘Also...this technique is also dangerous in windy conditions or when anyone is around, so make sure you know what you’re doing if you plan on using it during these snowy days. Okay?” “Oh yeah! I can understand that.”

Techniques like these use a bit more chakra, so I had to make sure to also use a little at a time. Not to mention I haven’t used my chakra in a long time, so I didn’t feel much of an effect of drainage. 

After having some early dinner my mom helped me with packing up my things onto the wagon. Grandmother gave me a jar of some blueberry jam to have since I loved it so much. I didn’t mean to eat up a full jar of it, but it was delicious. _Sighs_ , I just hope I haven’t gained weight by eating so much…  
But that was the least of my worries. I can deal with that later. I went upstairs looking for her until I passed by the guest room where grandmother and grandpa were in. I saw gramps sitting on the bed, looking a bit down. I slowly walked in, even though he probably knew I was standing there. “Hey gramps..” He looks up at me, with something shiny in his hand. “Hey hun…” I walked over to him and sat down and leaned my head on his shoulder. “You okay? I haven’t seen you this down since your favorite desserts were sold out from this year’s festival.” Joking aside, something did seem to bother him. Was it because I was leaving? Must be it.   
“I would be lying saying that I was, haha. To be honest...I am a bit sad that you’ll be going, but I respect your reasoning. I...think I know how you’re feeling as well when you were getting older over the past years. Only this time...I feel nothing but sadness when I sit here in this room.” I hugged him a bit before I felt his arms around me as well. “Hey now. Didn’t grandmother tell you as well to not absorb the things that’s around you? You have to learn to limit yourself from them.” “Yeah...I know. I guess because everyone feels the same way about you leaving...it’s kinda growing on me. You know I’m too old to be a sad old man, right?” Patting his back, I couldn’t help but giggle. If anything, I should be the saddest one here. But it’s not like I’m leaving into oblivion or anything, I’m still “nearby” just not close enough to come by like I want. 

“At times like these we shouldn’t even feel that way. I’ll always think of you guys. And besides, I’ll still send messages.” “Yeah, that I know you’ll do. Heheh. Also…” He held out his hand and placed it into mine. “I want you to have this. Your grandmother felt a bit shy and too emotional to give it to you in person, so she asked me to do it for her. She had this since she was young. She wants you to take good care of it.” Once he moved his hand away I opened mine to see what it was. It was a gold chain necklace. It was indeed real gold. No amount of imitation would match the shine and feel it has. “F….for me? But...isn’t this special to her? I’ve seen her wear this many times…” “Yeah, I know. But it was time for someone else to wear it. Not to mention, as a memento to remind you of not just her, but us as well.” Suddenly I felt a river of tears run down my face, embracing him once more. It was the most expensive and precious thing I was given...I wasn’t expecting this to happen.

I’ve made one last check in the bags to make sure I’ve had everything. The wagon wasn’t heavy to pull, so the commute back home was easy for me. I gave my last hugs and kisses before settling off. I told them if the snow becomes too deep I’ll use the Boil Release technique, but it seems the snow wasn’t as thick around the walking areas. “I hope you have a safe walk home. And make sure to let us know when you arrived safely, okay?” “Don’t worry, I will! And for sure I’ll enjoy the presents.” With final goodbyes, trying not to tear up, I was on my way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Contains NSFW-boob grabbin' and plenty of _wetness_ )💦
> 
> It's just the beginning for Aya.❤

I arrived back at my cabin safe and sound. There were steep areas I ran into, but they were cleared away with the hot mist. If it wasn’t for grandmother’s help, I would probably have a difficult time coming all the way back here. There was plenty of snow all around. It even looked pretty when piled on bushes and other green plants. Hopefully the snow wasn’t heavy enough to cause any damage on the rooftop. Which I doubt it since the wood is weather resistant.   
Soon as I came down the trail I noticed from a good distance I saw some people sitting on the stairs, but then a familiar feeling went through me, recognizing the chakra. There was no doubt about it. The other special people I’ve been longing to meet. I hurried as fast as I could, but only my rushed thinking got the best of me when I tripped and fell. At least I landed onto the snow, right?   
Kisame ran over to help me up, laughing as usual, but became serious to see if I was alright. “It’s not good to rush in complicated weather. You could easily trip and fall.” “Yeah, no kidding, Mr. obvious!” I said sticking my tongue out. “I was happy to see you guys, okay? _Sheesh.._ ” “Well, we can say the same for you. I’ll get the wagon for you.” While he was getting my things, I went over to Itachi, who was leaning against the stair railing. “Itachi, good to see you again!” I went up to give him a tight hug. I guess it didn’t bother him as much, as he...surprisingly did the same. “Welcome back, Aya. I’ve missed you.” 

We all came inside while Kisame carried in the bags for me. It was really warm and toasty. The fireplace was already set? “How did you guys get in?” Setting the bags near the door, Kisame held up a key, that I now remember placing in each of the envelopes. So that’s what it was. “We figured it would be a good idea to warm the place up while you were on your way. Don’t want you to get sick.” “Well that’s sweet of you guys. Thank you. It sure is good to be back.” I took off my coat and boots, placing them in a laundry basket for them to dry out. “I’ll make you some tea.” Itachi said while taking off his cloak. “Were you guys waiting too long? I could’ve came a bit earlier, but..” “No, love. Not at all. We came over a few minutes ago, so it wasn’t much of a wait.” He embraced me with a warm hug as I did with him. _Oh_ how I missed these strong arms around me, and the gentle embrace from Itachi. I looked up to him as his piercing but calm eyes stared down at me. I could tell he wasn’t as tense as he was before when I kept looking at him. Well...he was a little tense, but I’m glad things cleared up between us. 

As I was about to kiss him, Itachi came into the room with some mugs of hot drinks on a tray. “Before you start getting ‘hungry’ Kisame, perhaps she would like some tea to warm herself up.”   
Wait… _hungry?_ What did he mean by that? My face started to burn as Kisame laughed until he started to wheeze. “Hey now...can you blame me? How long has it been? Two months or so since we haven’t seen Aya? A man has short patience if he waits too long, Itachi!” I took my mug of tea and took in a few sips, feeling the soothing warmth running all over me. “Hm. I’m assuming you’re referring to _yourself_ , Kisame?” He asked, trying not to laugh. Glancing over at me I couldn’t help but laugh, Kisame scoffs before taking a sip of his own drink. “Whatever, Itachi…”

I placed my mug down and grabbed some warm clothing to head to the bathroom for a hot bath. “I’ll be back guys. I won’t take long~” “Take your time, Aya.” Itachi said as he grabbed a floor pillow to sit on. 

*Pretty soon, Kisame decided to sit down as well. It was going to be a while until Aya was done with her bath, so they took advantage of the time to talk things out. “ _Sighs_ , I’m glad she returned home safely. I wonder how it was with her family..” Kisame wondered, sipping his tea. “I’m sure things went well. She seems to have an understanding mother as well. Considering what’s been going on these past few weeks, she took the issue lightly.” “Well I can’t really blame her. I mean…if we’re going to continue this, trust is not the only thing that needs to be worked on. The least we can do is be honest about who we are.” Itachi glanced over at him and then back down at his tea, staring at his reflection. “And besides, Aya is a sweet woman. You may not sense it as quickly as I do, but I doubt she would tell anyone about us being in the Akatsuki. I kinda doubt she ever heard of the rumors nor about any of us.” “...I suppose you’re right. However, she is from Konoha. Things can slip out of one’s mouth if a person’s thoughts aren’t controlled.” “You sure do have a way of having a lack of confidence into this, don’t you?” Kisame said, narrowing his eyes. He heard a chuckle from Itachi as the words didn't bother him at all.   
“It’s not about the confidence I’m worried about.” “Then...what is it?” Both heard footsteps, assuming Aya was done with her bathing. Itachi looked over at the window as the sun was setting. “It’s her safety when the time comes.” With widened eyes Kisame stared at him in a bit of shock and surprise. “Itachi...:”

I made sure my hair was dried properly when I stepped out of the bathroom. The warmth of the fireplace really helped me regulate my body temperature. When I took a sip of my tea I realized it was a bit lukewarm. “Is your tea cold?” Kisame said as he got up with his mug. “Yeah, kind of. I guess I spent too long in the bath than I thought. Haha.” “No worries, I’ll reheat it up for you.” While he was reheating our drinks, I went over to the futon and covered myself with a blanket that was folded beside me. Even though he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, Itachi did look a bit cold. “Do you want this over you too?” He looked at me with raised eyebrows before scooting over beside me. I guess he wasn’t as cold as I thought, but it felt good to cuddle for a little while.   
Kisame came back and handed me my mug and I immediately took a big gulp before leaning back into Itachi’s embrace. 

“So I don’t get any warmth from you as well?” He said sulkingly. “Hahaha, of course you do. Come here, big guy.” Not realizing what I just said, he showed a big grin on his face. I unfolded the rest of the blanket so Kisame can have his share. As expected he was too tall, so the blanket could only reach to his knees. “Hahaha, I guess this will have to make due until all of us is warmed up.” Seems I embarrassed Kisame a bit as his face turned a bit of purplish red. “ _Sighs_ , seems like it…” He glanced over at Itachi, who gave him some kind of look I couldn’t really read. “But there are _other_ ways to keep warm, you know.” I looked at Kisame again, about to question what he meant, but I felt big warm hands on the sides of my face. Catching me a bit off guard, that’s when I felt warm lips gently pressing against mine. 

I leaned into the kiss, returning one back as I felt Kisame smirked against mine. The kiss lasted for a good minute, as I felt his tongue trying to gain access into my mouth. With no hesitation I opened a little as his wet muscle entwined with mine. It was just like my first kiss with him, but it felt a bit rushed and passionate. The taste of mint and lemon tea. We departed trying to catch our breaths, starting at each other. Looking away I saw Itachi’s eyes, which seemed to be filled with a burning desire. Not only that, but they were red this time. Red with a strange iris design in both of them like the other times. I leaned into him until our lips collided. The kisses were slow and steady as always. I felt his fingertips glide slowly on my neck, making me twitch on the tickling feeling. While our lips were occupied, I felt Kisame moving around, hearing some shuffling of clothes coming off. He whispered my name into my ear as he tugs my gown, wanting me to take it off.

The kiss with Itachi paused for now as I looked up at the muscular man. He gave me those same looks of hunger. As if he couldn’t wait any longer.   
“Kisame…” “May I?” He asks as he runs his hands up and down my back. It was going to be the first time to show my body to the two of them. Aside from the fantasies I imagined already being naked in front of them, this was indeed reality. I promised myself I wouldn’t give in to my doubts, but… “Kisame, maybe she doesn’t want to-” “No! I mean... it’s fine. It isn’t that I don’t want you guys to touch me or anything. I just feel a bit nervous, that’s all. Compared to what I imagine sometimes….I never knew it would turn out like _this_ …” They both glanced at each other then back at me. Kisame leaned over to kiss me on the forehead, caressing my face. “At least you know what you really feel. That’s what matters. We’ll take care of you. So just relax and just _feel_.” Our lips crashed into each other as our tongues repeated the same routine as before. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him down along with me. As I felt large hands slowly running up to my chest, grabbing onto my breasts, massaging them. I moaned in a way Kisame liked as he squeezed them enough for my body to react, twitching and squirming as a hot dampness was leaking in my lace panties. 

I then felt a kiss and a bit of sucking on my ear, making me break out of the kiss. Itachi was doing little teases on me as my nipples were being slightly pinched by Kisame’s thick fingers. “No wait...that….place... _hah..!_ ” “Itachi stares at me with those reddened eyes. He gave me a questioned look, but he knew what I meant when I reacted. “Seems like I’ve found an erogenous zone.” “ _Hah_... a what..?” I then felt the pinches of my breasts become a bit more intense, making me moan on how good it feels...even when they’ve started to feel a bit sore. “Places that have large amounts of sensitivity, love. Like these for example.” My gown was pushed all the way up until I decided to let it slip off of me. As Kisame was about to suck on them, his breath hitches, as my body caught him off guard...or so I thought. “I never imagined that your body would be this _beautiful_..” I widened my eyes, feeling the heat rise on my face. How I wish I could just die from embarrassment! “Th...thank you, Kisame..” Itachi ran his fingers, slowly, from my breasts all the way down to my stomach, which made me twitch on how ticklish I was becoming. “Itachi..” I grabbed hold of his face and started connecting lips with his own, hearing him moan in delight.

Small and slow kisses were planted all the way up to my breasts until I felt a hot wet muscle start licking them. Out of reflex I grabbed onto Kisame’s biceps, feeling them flex under my touch. As he was working on my nipple-reddened breasts, I became wetter and wetter with excitement. I couldn’t keep my legs still as they were clinging around Kisame’s waist. Those piercing eyes looked up at me while my mouth was at work with Itachi’s. “Mmm...your nipples are becoming so addictive to suck on. I could do this all night…” He then sits up, admiring the view he sees before his eyes. “..but there are other places I would like to _tastee_.” Itachi then breaks away the kiss with a bit of saliva that connected to us both as we departed. His low deep voice vibrated into my ear. “Hah...I also agree with that.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Continuing the NSFW. Aya has finally submitted❤)

Kisame parted my legs wider as he saw the dampness of my fluids make a stain on the futon. I looked away as I felt a bit ashamed, but at the same time it was a bit of a thrill to see them worked up. He sucks in a breath as he places two of his fingers where my clit was now swelled up. I squirmed from his touch. “Damn woman...so even nipple teases gotten you _this_ wet?” “It...wasn’t just that...um...ah!” I couldn’t stop moving my hips as his fingers were still in the same spot, wanting to feel more pressure. Itachi then moved over to my breasts as he started sucking on my nipples now. “ _Gasps!_ Not so hard…! _Aah!_ ” I whispered as he still kept going. Aside from the soreness I felt, at the same time it felt so good. “ _P...please...Kisa…!_ ” “Hmm? What’s the matter? What is it that you want, Aya?” He leans in a bit closer to stare at my flushed face. The teasing was far from what I can take. I wanted “ _m-more...please touch me more…_ ” And from that pleading he made no hesitation to do so. He carefully took off my panties and placed them on the side. His fingers were a bit rough, but it only added more excitement as my passionate juices coated those lovely fingers. He then takes them and licks them slowly, staring at me. “So sweet...just as I expected.”   
He leaned all the way down until his face was nearing my drenched pussy. I felt his breath tickled some areas as I felt my clit started to throb...then his lips kisses it little by little. “Aah! _Oh yess! Ah...it’s so hot…!_ ” Itachi looks at me, wiping the tears away as he kisses my cheek. “What’s so hot, Aya? His tongue?” I nodded as I continued to sob at the pressured pleasure I felt that built up within the pit of my stomach. As if my chakra was about to ignite within me. 

Kisame continued with tasting my wet lips as I glanced down at him. While his hand was holding onto my thigh, his other hand was occupied somewhere else...he started stroking his now full erect cock, which was covered by his sweat he was still wearing. _Was this beginning to be too much for him as well?_ I looked over at Itachi’s who were also straining for a release. I ghostly placed my hand onto his, feeling a bit of a twitch underneath. He grabbed onto my hand which I thought he wanted me to stop, but it wasn’t that at all. “Do...you want me to keep going..?” I looked up to him, wondering what he wanted me to do. He then answered breathly. “Yes please…” That alone sent a pulse to my clit, hearing such a hit of desperation into this voice. I slipped my hand into his pants until his cock was free from the tight pressure. He was already dripping with precum as I rubbed a finger around the slit. His breath hitches as a faint squeeze makes him leak even more. Who knew he would be this sensitive. His cock was a bit curved but it was no problem as I stroked him even more, making him moan even more.  
Kisame then stops at what he was doing when I almost felt a bit of orgasm building up, making me whine for more contact with his tongue and lips. He then stands up to take off the rest of his clothing, revealing something that made me gasp. My eyes widened at his erected cock, but...it was indeed _big_. Especially fit for his size. I couldn’t help but to still stare at such a size….not that it was a bad thing, but...if it were to go inside me….would it fit? “Like what you see, sweetheart?” I snapped out of my daze when I heard the sudden name change. How can I deal with this? 

“Um...not saying that I don’t but...I never seen one that...huge..” He chuckles deeply then walks over to my other side, kneeling down. Close enough to feel his body heat radiating from him and his now leaking cock. “Just like Itachi’s try stroking mine.” I did as I was told and gently held him into my hand. Even though it wasn’t big enough to wrap around the girth, it was enough for him to work himself up. The wet lewd sounds coming from the both of them wants me to beg to be touched as well. Ashamed as I already felt, at the same time I was glad to make these two feel good, so I must have some sort of effect on them. That made me so happy. 

As if reading my mind, both Itachi and his partner placed two of their fingers and started touching my folds and clit. I lifted my hips from the impact and started to move them. “ _Hah..hah..! Oh my God, yess…!_ ” My tears came crashing down as the release for an orgasm returned. I stroked them even harder and faster as I heard them breathing heavily. When Kisame’s fingers traveled to my entrance, that’s when he paused. “Ahh...Aya...are you a virgin..?” Even though it was an all-of-a-sudden question, I was wondering when one of them would ask, but I’m glad it was brought up. “Y...yes...other than...fingering myself I haven’t gone this far with anyone..” This made Itachi smile a little as he gave me gentle kisses on the forehead and lips. “So we’re your first time? And here I thought you would probably deny me and let Itachi take you…” “Hm? What..do you mean, Kisame?” 

Not ruining the mood he only said a brief statement. “Aside from experiencing things in life, I never met anyone who wanted me to be their first. They weren’t as sincere and honest as you are, Aya. So that’s why..” He gives me a peck on the nose, showing a serious expression this time. “We want to know if you’re ready to accept us. If you aren’t then let us know. Either way we can always wait. We can do just _this_ for now..” He slips his fingers back to my clit, wincing at the sensitive feeling again. I still haven’t orgasmed yet so I felt a bit frustrated, but at the same time...I wanted the filling of fullness. I really liked these two….perhaps love them. For us not being able to see each other, I’m sure they feel the same way.

“Yes...I want the both of you. Despite the past few weeks, I really wanted to embrace you both like this, but I wasn’t sure on how I would really react if it were to happen. And yet, here we are in what I imagined. As long as you two are okay with it, so am I.” I gave them a gentle smile as I slowly parted my legs wider with my hands. “If...you don’t mind...I would like to start off with Itachi. So I can get used to the stretch for later…?” They both looked at each other for an agreement, but it wasn't long until they went along with it. “That’s fine with me. In the meantime...perhaps lets have that pretty mouth of yours around my cock..” As bold as his words were he was really working me up. The shaft was shaded a bit red as if he was about to come then when I was stroking him earlier. Itachi came to sit between me, but before that he went over to his cloak and pulled out a small bag out of the inside pocket. I looked at him in question until he revealed a small bottle of lube with some condoms. “Wait...you guys were already prepared?” Kisame laughed a little while stroking himself at a slow pace. “Better prepared than never, right? We were waiting for this moment.” My face reddened as if he were referring to myself as well. 

Pretty soon I felt slick fingers enter inside me, to adjust some sort of comfort. It didn’t hurt, but I did feel a bit uncomfortable as he thrusts even deeper, but the feeling faded away as he also rubbed my sensitive clit. I moaned and panted as the feeling intensified, making me orgasm seconds later. I heard wet noises from Itachi’s fingers as he kept thrusting slowly into me as the after effect was still clinging into me. I turned to Kisame’s erection as it was hanging over my lips, pressing them as I tasted the quite bitter precum with an odd but not bad aftertaste. It became addicting as I started licking the tip, traveling down to the pulsing veins from the strain of wanting to come. Wasn’t long until something hot and thick replaced the fingers. The stretch was more than what I could take but Itachi stopped for a few seconds to let me adjust. Kisame then leaned down to me, giving me kisses and whispering words to me of how good I was taking it in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A bit more smut and some goodnight cuddling❤)

As the chilly night slowly went by, so did the passion that was igniting within the room. Hands started to caress my breasts and nipples as I started squirming from the sensitivity. “Does it hurt, Aya?” Itachi asks as he kisses my thigh. There was no pain per say, but just a bit of pressure that I wasn’t used to yet. I shook my head, urging him to move a little as I lifted my hips for his cock to go deeper. He complied as he started thrusting a little at a time before his hips sped up. “ _Ah...haahh! Itachi….Itachi…! Ahh ha!_ ” I grasp tightly onto Kisame’s cock, who twitches from the tight grab, placing it into my hot mouth. The taste was amazing. A bit salty it seems, but other than that there were no complaints. I felt his hips started to move within the feeling, but not enough for me to gag so he was careful. “That’s it, Aya. You’re doing so well…..keep using that tongue for me... _hah..!_ ” Each thrust kept pulling out an orgasm every time until I felt myself letting go, feeling the slick wetness pour onto Itachi’s cock. “So tight...ah...hah..you're accepting me so well...ah..!” Droplets of sweat fell onto my stomach as I tugged Itachi’s shirt for him to take off. He didn’t have well-defined abs like Kisame, but they were noticeable to see them flex as the sheen of sweat was running down every curve and detail his skin presented. “Itachi…” I placed my hands onto his chest, running my fingers over his nipples making him react but not much. 

The thrusts became more intense as I felt his cock pulsing inside of me, ready to release. I couldn’t hardly keep Kisame’s in my mouth due to tearing up so much. Another orgasm was coming again as I tried to push away Itachi, but it only kept him going. “I’m coming... _oh my God….hic...!! Faster, please..! Itachi..! Yes...yes..!!_ ” He grabbed my breasts and squeezed them as he was about to reach his climax. Our bodies were drenched with sweat as we came seconds before one after another. Kisame stroked his cock a couple of times until I heard deep grunts and pants, as his hot white substance poured onto my chest. Some did fall onto my face, but my mind was blank to notice when my vision turned white as the orgasm was much more intense than the previous ones. Itachi still kept going as my body couldn’t stop shivering from the tingling feeling. Finally I felt his cock pulse even more, as he released into the condom, then pulled out to let the rest pour out. 

We were a sweaty mess as I wiped my eyes and tears away with my forearm. Holding my chin up Kisame gives me a passionate kiss. It was a bit weak due to not having enough energy, but mine was too as the urge to sleep was settling in. “You….were _amazing_ , Aya. You felt so good..” He kisses me once more before getting up to grab a towel. While he was running some hot water to wipe me down, Itachi pulled off his condom and threw it in the small trash bin. “Are you alright?” He questions while being handed the wet towel. “Yeah...kind of...I’m breathless…” I heard both of them chuckle as Itachi wipes away the semen and sweat off of me. “Perhaps you would like a bath instead?” He asks, but unfortunately he asked a bit too late as I was already knocked out. Perhaps I did hear him, but was too tired to answer. I knew for certain I would need one in the morning. 

* ”Hm...looks like she’s asleep.” “Huh, you _think_ , Itachi? Just wait until my turn. She would need a month’s rest…” It’s been a while since Itachi actually laughed at Kisame’s jokes….but then goes back to his docile self. “I’m sure she will..” Pushing the remarks aside, Kisame picked up Aya so Itachi could place a new futon cover he got from one of the drawers. “Alright, that should do it.” Minutes later she was fully clothed with a fresh gown and underwear after properly drying her. There was no sign of her waking up from all the moving around, which was good on their part. Pretty soon everything was all set and done. “For now we can wear these shirts until ours can be washed.” Itachi nodded, putting his on. “Tomorrow…” “Hm?” Itachi looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Tomorrow should be a good time to tell her, right?” “Yeah, that would be a good idea.” They both spreaded out the blankets and comforters to wrap each other up until they felt the warmth. The fireplace kept going as Kisame turned out the lights. Both turned to their sides, placing their arms around Aya as they slowly drifted to sleep in the chilly winter night. Itachi leans over to kiss her cheek. “Sweet dreams, Aya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! Hey guys! Did you enjoy the smutty goodness? Well I sure did. Even though it felt like a short part II, guess because I was typing so fast I suppose, Aya has come a long way to finally get some KisaItachi love. Who knew just by spying on them it would turn out like THIS? But...expect the unexpected, I guess. No complaints on her part though.   
> Anyways, I'm happy to finally finish part II. Not sure if there's gonna be a part III, but if so it will be posted here of course. ❤
> 
> Thank you for everyone who's been pushing me forward to finish this. I appreciate the support and hype. And I'm sure Itachi and Kisa will have some individual time with Aya, so they can do whatever they want without feeling self-cautious around each other. As we know...Kisame is gonna go King Kong on her one of these days.


End file.
